


sugar stuck to my lips

by backlogchan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Halloween, I wrote this impulsively, soft girls doing each others makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backlogchan/pseuds/backlogchan
Summary: Kiyoko doing Yachi's makeup on Halloween.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 20





	sugar stuck to my lips

**Author's Note:**

> alright. i got fed up with half-finished fanfics and decided my first published work on here will be on halloween. enjoy!

>>

To have an actual Halloween celebration, Kiyoko had to find someone in her contacts list who had any plans at night. Yachi agreed quickly when she brought up going to available clubs with her group of girl friends, all decked out in Halloween gear.

At seven they’d all meet together to stroll around the streets and catch up, around nine they’d start getting into a few parties, mainly their classmates’, and the rest will be a swirl of orange and black memories mushed into nothingness with alcohol.

“Does that look right?”

“Uhm, that side is a bit off.”

“Ah, let me..” Kiyoko raises the makeup wiper to smudge away the end of Yachi’s eyewing, bringing up the eyeliner to try again.

They’re doing each other’s makeup, preparing a few minutes earlier in their excitement. There's a mess of eyeshadows on the bed, one single lip gloss near her leg, and a phone playing spooky Halloween lo-fi.

“Do you think they’ll like me?” Yachi speaks up after a few moments as Kiyoko fills in the empty inside.

“Of course. They’re nice people, don’t worry.”

The mouse ears sit on Yachi’s lap, her pink fingers twirling it around and occasionally pulling the fur. She’s going as the sleepy mouse from Alice in Wonderland. And Kiyoko as the white rabbit.

She shifts her knees on the pastel covers of Yachi’s, the air warming her legs covered in black tights. Her own rabbit ears are on the pillows, ready to be put on her head. She grabs the red gloss.

“To be honest i never really went out on Halloween..” She starts up as Kiyoko unscrews the top, grabbing a generous amount of the sparkly liquid. “Usually i stay in and maybe eat candies and watch a few spooky movies.”

“Mm. I went out often, when i was little me and the neighbor kids would go trick or treating.” The older girl slides the gloss on, leaning in a bit and grabbing her chin to lift up, spreading the faint red to the plush top. “I remember i went to a high school party once. It was fun, everyone was so loud though. And the halls were full of decorations the guys knocked over a few times.”

Yachi smiles, her lips shining as Kiyoko leans back. The blinking lights hand from Yachi's mirror drawer, lipsticks and perfumes scattered on the wood. She grabs a sour candy from the bowl, popping it in her mouth and letting her tongue wet the sugar bits.

“The food was great. That’s mostly what i remember.”

Their outfits are more comfortable clothing than costumes, due to the long night ahead of them they decided to lean on the comfier side. Yachi’s eyeshadow is darker than Kiyoko’s, not heavy but more hooded.

She pushes her long hair back, staring out at the dark clouds, the golden lights turning on in the distance.

“Okay, i think we’re done.”

“Thank you.” Yachi smiles softly, touching the corner of her lips as she grabs the mirror, staring back at herself. “You’re really good at makeup. I like this look.”

“Thanks hun. Now the ears.” Kiyoko grabs them from her thighs, delicately putting them on top of her head, adjusting it a bit and tucking a few stray hairs. “This is cute.” She mumbles, pinching the ear.

“Yours are cuter.” Yachi giggles, grabbing her rabbit ears and leaning closer, the weight sends shivers down her back as her fingers brush against her cheeks, pushing the hair behind her ear. Kiyoko grins, feeling the longer ears, they remind her of her rabbit plushies hidden in her closet.

“Ahh, i’m kind of nervous. I really really hope this night goes well.” Yachi shakes her head, the short golden hair swishing. Her hand finds her girlfriend’s longer ones and intertwines them.

“It’ll go great, we can ditch them whenever you want. They won’t mind.” Kiyoko pulls their hands up to kiss the back of her hand, leaving a mark of red gloss behind. “Oops.”

Yachi grabs a sugar coated candy from the bowl, putting it between her lips. “Should we leave already?”

“Mhm, we probably should.”

They stay there for a few more minutes, knees touching, basking in each other’s presence, the air warm in golden lights.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :3  
> i really love the idea of kiyoko having rabbit plushies.


End file.
